


Subtelność, która gryzie

by Martynax



Series: Ugryź mnie [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Metafiction, prześladujące laptopy XD, wspomnienia wielu czynności seksualnych
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Można mnie znaleźć na Gospodzie pod Złamanym Piórem, gdzie jest więcej moich prac (adres forum - hpforum.ok1.pl) oraz na http://causewanttohugdean.tumblr.com :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Subtelność, która gryzie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts).



> Można mnie znaleźć na Gospodzie pod Złamanym Piórem, gdzie jest więcej moich prac (adres forum - hpforum.ok1.pl) oraz na http://causewanttohugdean.tumblr.com :)

Derek wie, że coś jest nie tak w chwili, w której wchodzi do małego pokoju, który przy odbudowie domu, zagospodarował na swoje biuro. I bynajmniej nie chodzi tu o jakiś niepokojący dźwięk czy zapach, co zwykle ostrzega go jako pierwsze przed niebezpieczeństwem. Nie, tym razem jest to laptop. Laptop Stilesa, będąc dokładnym, który stoi otwarty na jego biurku.  
I Derek nie może powstrzymać tego, że jego brwi unoszą się wysoko do góry, a on sam podchodzi powoli do elektronicznego sprzętu, jakby zaraz miał się zmienić w jakiegoś robota rodem z filmu Transformes, do którego oglądania zmusił go Stiles. Jego reakcja wynika głównie z tego, że w ostatnim czasie jego partner strzegł swojego laptopa niczym oczka w głowie – wszędzie go ze sobą nosił i nigdy nie zostawiał na widoku. A kiedy raz pojechał na uczelnię na egzamin i nie mógł go wziąć ze sobą, to postawił go na środku sypialni i usypał wokół niego okrąg z popiołu górskiego.  
Więc fakt, że laptop wcześniej strzeżony niczym skarb przez Smauga (tak, do obejrzenia Hobbita też zmusił go Stiles), leży sobie teraz jak gdyby nigdy nic, jest zdecydowanie podejrzany. Jednak Derek nie wyczuwa na sprzęcie żadnych innych zapachów oprócz tych należących do Stilesa, dlatego siada przy swoim biurku i dotyka touchpada, patrząc jak ekran ożywa. Strona, która od razu się wyświetla to AO3. Na tym portalu znajduje się prawdziwa skarbnica fanfiction i Derek przewraca oczami, ponieważ to powinno być takie oczywiste – Stiles znowu kombinował coś z opowiadaniami i pewnie nie chciał się przyznać, że znów maniakalnie czyta, więc zabierał laptopa wszędzie ze sobą. Jednak to nie wyjaśnia dlaczego sprzęt leży teraz na jego biurku. Ani tego, że kiedy chłopak za każdym razem był w domu, ledwie go otwierał.  
Derek wzdycha ciężko, ponieważ życie pod jednym dachem ze Stilesem to jak rozwiązywanie bardzo trudnej zagadki; kiedy już myśli się, że się ją rozgryzło, dochodzi kolejny element, który komplikuje sprawy.  
Jednak sprawdza otagowanie tekstu (rozmyślenie ignoruje fakt, że nauczył się tego dziwacznego języka, którym posługują się osoby, które ich _shipują_ ) i unosi brew, widząc _ostry seks, gryzienie, klapsy, opóźnianie orgazmu_. To zdecydowanie jest nowość, ponieważ jeszcze nie widział, aby Stiles wędrował w tę stronę ze swoimi preferencjami, co do czytania. I seksu.  
Teraz w pełni zaciekawiony zerknął na nick autorki i prycha lekko, widząc [b]KiraMcCall[/b], choć to zdecydowanie lepsze niż _zmarszczkiszeryfa_ , _stilestwardziel_ czy _isaacsłodkiedołeczki_ , na które miał okazję już trafić.  
Przeczytanie opowiadania nie zabiera mu dużo czasu, ponieważ _Chryste_. Tekst czyta się lekko i _przyjemnie_ , a nawet za przyjemnie, jeśli wciąć pod uwagę fakt, że to o nim i Stilesie, kiedy uprawiają seks. Dobry (a raczej fenomenalny) seks. Ciężko przyznać mu to samemu przed sobą, ale idea związania nadgarstków Stilesa i przywiązania ich do łóżka, jest kuszącym pomysłem. Tak samo jak klapsy i oznaczenie całego jego ciała. I to nie tak, że wcześniej podczas seksu nie bawili się na ostro, bo oczywiście, że to robili, ale nigdy w ten sposób. Nie ze Stilesem, który płakał od mocnych klapsów i wciąż błagał o więcej, _wypychając do góry tyłek i ocierając się prześcieradło, czując, że jeśli zaraz nie dojdzie to umrze_. Sam fakt, że cytuje fragmenty w swojej głowie jest dość niepokojący, tak samo jak trafność teorii autorki, dotycząca ugryzień wilkołaków.  
Po ochłonięciu, przesuwa pasek strony do góry i ustawia wszystko jak było.

***

\- Derek, nie widziałeś mojego laptopa? – pyta niewinnie Stiles, kiedy wraca ze spotkaniem z ojcem.

Derek spogląda mu pewnie w oczy i mówi nisko: 

\- Nie, ale mogę pomóc ci go szukać, jeśli chcesz. 

\- Och – mruczy chłopak, przygryzając nerwowo dolną wargę, a delikatny zapach rozczarowania roznosi się w powietrzu. – Jestem pewien, że sam go później znajdę. Oglądamy dzisiaj kolejne odcinki Gry o Tron? 

Hale wzdycha teatralnie i macha dłonią. 

\- Jeśli muszę – mamrocze wyniośle, choć przenigdy nie przyznałby się na głos, że naprawdę lubi ten serial. 

Stiles prycha głośno i wywraca oczami. 

\- Obaj wiemy, że lubisz ten serial, więc przestań udawać i podnoś ten swój wilkołaczy tyłek. Idziemy do salonu.

***

Kolejny raz, Derek znajduje laptopa leżącego w salonie, gdy wraca z narady watahy – Stilesa nigdzie nie ma w pobliżu. Tak samo jak jego auta, co znaczy, że jest jeszcze na uczelni.  
Bez zawahania podchodzi do sprzętu i włącza go, przeglądając otagowanie tekstu pozostawionego w otwartej karcie w przeglądarce. Znów ta sama autorka, **KiraMcCall** , a otagowanie bardzo zbliżone do tego poprzedniego. Z tym, że teraz zamiast opóźnienia orgazmu i gryzienia jest _kilkukrotny orgazm_ , _zabawy ze spermą_ i _wylizywanie nasienia z odbytu partnera_.  
Tekst jest równie gorący, co ten poprzedni i Derek zastanawia się, kiedy jego chłopak zrobił się taki perwersyjny. Zwłaszcza, że na początku ich związku odmawiał chodzenia przy Dereku nago i czegokolwiek, co wiązało się z zabawami ze spermą.

Godzinę później chłopak wraca do domu, przyglądając mu się uważnie i zerkając ukradkiem na swojego laptopa. 

\- Co? – mruczy Derek, unosząc na niego brew. 

\- Nic – wzdycha Stiles ze zrezygnowaniem. – Nie ruszałeś mojego laptopa? 

\- Dlaczego miałabym to zrobić? – pyta, starając się zapanować nad uśmiechem. 

Jeśli Stiles chce bawić się w podchody, to on zdecydowanie nie zmierza mu tego ułatwiać. 

\- Tylko sprawdzam – mamrocze chłopak, siadając obok niego na kanapie. – Robimy coś dzisiaj? 

\- A co byś chciał? – pyta sugestywnie. 

Oczy Stilesa rozświetlają się, gdy szczerzy się do niego szeroko. 

\- Myślałem o obejrzeniu Zmierzchu – mówi radośnie. 

Derek wytrzeszcza na niego oczy i potrząsa głową. 

\- Zapomnij, że pytałem.

***

Przez następny tydzień Derek znajduje laptopa Stiles dosłownie wszędzie i w pewnym momencie zaczyna się bać, że sprzęt napadnie go, kiedy będzie wychodził spod prysznica. Wszystkie teksty, które tak _subtelnie_ zostawia mu Stiles są zawsze tej samej autorki i kręcą się wokół seksu. Jeszcze żaden nie miał prawdziwej fabuły i wszystkie były cholernie perwersyjne. Jednak ktokolwiek by to nie pisał, zdecydowanie ma wyobraźnię i pojęcie o seksie.  
Jednak dzisiaj, kiedy Derek wraca z patrolu okolicy, gdzie normalnie po wejściu do domu zaraz natyka się na laptopa Stilesa, tym razem jest inaczej. Samochód chłopaka stoi na podjeździe, choć on sam powinien być jeszcze na uczelni.  
Kiedy daje krok do domu, od razu uderza w niego zapach kobiety, a do jego uszu dochodzi śmiech, wydobywający się z salonu, więc kieruje się w tamtą stronę. Na kanapie, śmiejąc się i pisząc coś na laptopie, siedzi Stiles, a obok niego czarnowłosa dziewczyna, japońskiego pochodzenia. Jest śliczna i ma przyjemny głos, tak samo jak zapach, więc Derek rozluźnia się, wiedząc, że jego partnerowi nic nie grozi i chrząka, aby przyciągnąć ich uwagę.

\- Derek! – Głos Stilesa z zaskoczenia podskakuje o oktawę. – Nie spodziewałem się, że będziesz tak wcześnie. 

\- Ja też nie – odpowiada, wchodząc głębiej do salonu. – Isaac przejął ode mnie część patrolu. 

\- Och, jasne – mówi chłopak, podrywając się do góry i podchodząc, aby go pocałować. 

Wrażliwe uszy Hale’a wychwytują ciche westchnienie, które wypuszcza dziewczyna i musi powstrzymać się od wywrócenia oczami. To bardzo częsta reakcja, kiedy całują się przy jakiejś osobnicze płci pięknej. 

\- Derek, poznaj moją koleżankę ze studiów, Kirę Yukimurę. – Stiles gestykuluje pomiędzy nimi. – Kiro, poznaj Dereka, mojego partnera. 

Dziewczyna podaje mu dłoń i uśmiecha się szeroko, a zapach podekscytowania roznosi się po pokoju. Nie ma to nic wspólnego z seksualnym zainteresowaniem, więc Derek stara się to ignorować. Jednak coś w jego głowie brzęczy alarmująco, nie pozwalając mu spuścić z Kiry oczu. I kiedy powtarza jej imię w głowie, wszystko od razu wskakuje na swoje miejsce. **KiraMcCall** – Kira Yukimura.  
Stara się nie okazać zaskoczenia i nie gapić na ich dwójkę, jakby właśnie okazało się, że są kosmitami, więc przeprasza ich na moment i znika w kuchni, żeby uspokoić swoje myśli. To trochę dziwne, spotkać się oko w oko z osobą, która pisze o tym jak pieprzy Stilesa, szepcząc mu do ucha, że jest jego _małą dziwką_. I okej, może to nie jest coś, co by normalnie do niego powiedział, ale samo czytanie o tym nie jest złe. Poza tym, Kira nie wygląda na kogoś, kto w ogóle wie, co to seks, a co dopiero posądzać ją o pisanie takich rzeczy. Jednak Peter zawsze mu powtarzał (nie żeby Derek chciał tego słuchać), że te najniewinniejsze to największe diablice w łóżku. 

\- Derek, przyniesiesz nam wino i kieliszki? – Głos Stilesa dochodzi do niego z salonu. 

Chłopak mówi normalnym tonem, ponieważ wie, że i tak go usłyszy, ale ich gość chyba nie jest świadomy, bo pyta cicho: 

\- Myślisz, że słyszał? 

Stiles chichocze, a Derek odkrzykuje: 

\- Czerwone czy białe? 

\- Czerwone. 

\- Wow – mówi Kira, będąc najwyraźniej pod wrażeniem. – Pisałam o tym, ale widzieć…

\- Kira – syczy Stiles, przerywając jej szybko. 

\- Ups, to też słyszy? – szepcze dziewczyna tak cicho, że Derek ledwo to wyłapuje. 

Przewraca oczami, ale uśmiecha się, gdy łapie butelkę wina i dwa kieliszki. Gdy wraca do salonu ich dwójka znów jest pochylona nad laptopem. 

\- Derek, odwieziesz później Kirę? – pyta słodko Stiles. 

\- Nie, nie trzeba – mówi szybko dziewczyna, gapiąc się na Dereka, jakby bała się, że na nią warknie. 

\- Nie ma problemu – odpowiada spokojnie, ustawiając przed nimi kieliszki i otwarte wino. – Zawołajcie mnie jak skończycie swoje… cokolwiek to jest. 

\- Dzięki, niewolniku. – Stiles wysyła mu buziaka, uśmiechając się łobuzersko, a Derek warczy na niego żartobliwie, błyskając czerwonymi tęczówkami. 

Kira wzdycha, jakby właśnie oglądała najromantyczniejszą rzecz jaką zdarzyło jej się widzieć.

***

Kiedy odwozi dziewczynę do domu, jest praktycznie północ, a ona jest mocno podpita, ponieważ razem ze Stilesem opróżnili prawie dwie butelki wina. Kiedy się żegnali, jej uścisk z jego partnerem trwał odrobinę za długo, aby to lubił, więc nieświadomie wydał cichy warkot, a ona klasnęła z uciechy, posyłając Stilesowi szeroki uśmiech. Między nimi był jakiś rodzaj porozumienia, który był naprawdę zabawny do obserwowania, zwłaszcza, że nie widzieli, iż Derek wie, że to ona jest autorką, która tworzy pod nickiem **KiraMcCall**.  
W trakcie jazdy dziewczyna obserwuje go (w jej mniemaniu dyskretnie), aż wreszcie Derek nie wytrzymuje i pyta:

\- Długo znacie się ze Stilesem? 

\- Od początku pierwszego roku studiów – wyjaśnia Kira, w miarę zrozumiale. 

\- A znasz Scotta? – pyta, zerkając na nią ukradkiem, gdy stoją na czerwonym świetle. Temperatura ciała Kiry podnosi się nagle, co jest wystarczającą odpowiedzią. 

Siedzą przez chwilę w milczeniu, kiedy przyjaciółka Stilesa nagle mówi: 

\- Ty wiesz, prawda? 

\- O czym? – Derek unosi brew, spoglądając na nią. 

\- Że to ja… że to ja piszę… czytałeś…? – plącze się, wykręcając palce u dłoni, co strasznie przypomina mu o jego partnerze. 

\- Oczywiście, że czytałem – odpowiada, starając się, aby jego głos był neutralny. – Laptop Stilesa przez ostatnie dni praktycznie mnie prześladował. 

Kira chichocze głośno. 

\- Był strasznie sfrustrowany tym, że „nie czytałeś” – wyjaśnia. – Dzisiaj stwierdził, że się poddaje. 

Derek przewraca oczami, bo to naprawdę brzmi jak Stiles – zrobienie wszystkiego okrężną drogą, zamiast po prostu przyjść i powiedzieć, że się czegoś chce. 

\- Chociaż złożył zamówienie na jeszcze jeden tekst… - podsuwa Kira, po chwili ciszy. 

\- Złożył zamówienie? – powtarza po niej powoli. – Na co? 

\- Na tekst. To on wymyślał wszystko i podawał mi szczegóły, ja to tylko ubierałam w słowa – wyjaśnia dziewczyna i brzmi jednocześnie na odrobinę nieśmiałą, ale też trochę zdeterminowaną. 

Derek zaciska na chwilę wargi, bo jeśli to Stiles faktycznie wymyślał wszystkie te rzeczy, to bardzo musi chcieć, aby jego tyłek został zbity, dopóki nie zacznie szlochać i Derek naprawdę nie wie, jak się z tym wszystkim czuje. 

\- Więc, co tym razem chce żebyś napisała? – pyta, gdy parkuje pod akademikiem praktycznie na obrzeżach miasta. 

\- Ummm… klapsy, trochę gryzienia, ciągnięcie za włosy i… ummm... – zacina się i bierze głęboki wdech, jakby wiele wysiłku wymagało powiedzenie tego, co ma powiedzieć. – _Delikatneupokarzaniepartnera_. 

Brwi Dereka wędrują do góry i wzdycha, ponieważ to jedna z najdziwniejszych rozmów jakie przeprowadził kiedykolwiek z kimkolwiek. A to naprawdę wyczyn, zwłaszcza, że obraca się w towarzystwie Petera i Stilesa. Ma tylko nadzieję, że Kira jest na tyle pija, że nie będzie pamiętać szczegółów tej rozmowy, choć szczerze w to wątpi. 

\- Chyba już pójdę – mamrocze nagle dziewczyna, łapiąc za klamkę. Jednak nim wysiada, pyta cicho: - Jesteś zły? 

\- Co? – pyta zaskoczony. – Nie, oczywiście, że nie jestem zły. Przyzwyczaiłem się do myśli, że ludzie piszą o tym, jak uprawiam seks ze Stilesem. Po prostu dziwnie jest spotkać taką osobę w realu. 

\- Wierz mi, że jeszcze dziwniej być w jednym i tym samym pomieszczeniu, co ty i Stiles, kiedy w głowie ma się to wszystko, co się napisało – odpowiada ze śmiechem Kira. – Stiles przekonywał mnie do przyjścia do was od ponad miesiąca. 

\- Dobranoc – mówi, posyłając jej uśmiech, kiedy dziewczyna wysiada z auta. – Miło było cię poznać. 

Naprawdę stara się nie zastanawiać, kiedy stał się tak cholernie uprzejmy.

\- Wzajemnie. 

Następnie czeka, aż dziewczyna dojdzie do drzwi akademika, słysząc jak ta mamrocze do siebie pod nosem: 

\- O Boże, spotkałam stereka. 

Nie może nic poradzić na to, że śmieje się głośno, wyjeżdżając z parkingu.

***

Kiedy wraca do domu, zastaje Stilesa leżącego na brzuchu nago w ich sypialni, z kusząco wypiętym tyłkiem.

\- Heeeej – mruczy chłopak, przeciągając się lekko i posyłając mu kokieteryjny uśmiech. – Długo cię nie było. 

Derek nie może oderwać oczu od jego mlecznobiałych pośladków i zgrabnych ud, a ponieważ nigdy nie był zbyt subtelny, klepie go delikatnie w pupę, z przyjemnością słuchając zaskoczonego jęku. 

\- Więc – mówi lekko ochryple. – KiraMcCall? 

Stiles sapie ciężko, spoglądając na niego przez ramię, z niedowierzaniem wyrytym w rysach twarzy. 

\- Skąd ty… - zaczyna cicho. 

\- Cicho, Stiles – mówi Derek, używając _głosu alfy_ , dokładnie tak, jak w pierwszym opowiadaniu Kiry, które czytał. – Najpierw dam ci to, czego tak bardzo pragniesz od kilku dni, a później porozmawiamy. 

Gdy to mówi, jedna z jego rąk zaciska się mocno na pośladku chłopaka, a druga wsuwa w jego włosy, szarpiąc jego głowę do tyłu. Zapach podniecenia Stilesa uderza w niego jak ceglana ściana i wdycha go do płuc, warcząc nisko. 

\- Później porozmawiamy – dyszy Stiles, całkowicie mu się poddając. 

**Koniec.**


End file.
